Mine
by nyrmlrz
Summary: SHORTFIC ( SLOW UPDATE! ) Kau Itu Milikku Bukan Milikmu - Sehun . Apa sih -Irene... HUNRENE School life, Romance
1. chapter 1 - Prolog

Prolog...

 ** _MINE_**

Cast : Oh sehun, Bae Joohyun.

Other cast : Yoona, Yunho,Kai, Kyungsoo, Jihyo and other.

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sempat untuk membaca karya author lain.

Warning : Ff ini gaje

Apabila kalian kurang nyaman dengan konten yang saya sampaikan disini mohon maaf kalian hanya perlu meninggalkan laman ini terima kasih...

Happy Reading..

Seumpama kau menaiki wahana roaller coaster,begitulah yang terasa olehnya.. Bagaimana tidak saat ini betapa terguncang dan bahagianya seolah niwarna tengah membuka pintu untuknya...

Well Irene namanya ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah baru ..yeahh sebenarnya tidak pertama kali juga sih, karena sebelumnya ia sudah mengikuti masa orientasi disini..

Baru saja ia menginjakan kakinya ia tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke bagian dimana ia menyesal memilih semua keputusannya...

Itu karena dia.. Karena seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya.. Bahkan seluruh apa yang dia punya.. Tapi tidak dengan duitnya juga sih/eh/

"Kuharap ini bukanlah sebuah kelanjutan, melainkan sebuah awal yang indah.. " Batinya berharap..

\--

Jauh di sebrang sana Sehun memandang Irene dengan sejuta maksud yang secepatnya tersampaikan.. Semoga saja.

"Aku akan mengabulkan nya nona.. " ucapnya seraya menyembunyikan seringainya..

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

A/N

/nunduk/ i'm back with the new story.. Yuhuu gak papa kan aku up ff baru /garukpipi/huwee maaf banget ya ff LvsD belum bisa aku up.. Soalnya bener bener buntu banget idenya gak mau nongol gitu.. Wkwk

Boleh curhat? Aku bingung nih sebenernya aku bingung gimana buat promosi story ini yeahh aku sadar ini absurd amet ya tapi gak papa aku nulis karena ini hobi nya aku jadi kalo aku sih b aja kalo mo baca ya boleh kalo enggak juga gak papa lagian aku cuma nyalurin hobi aja wkwk


	2. Chapter 2 - We Meet Again

**_MINE_**

Cast : Oh sehun, Bae Joohyun.

Other cast : Yoona, Yunho,Kai, Kyungsoo, Jihyo and other.

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sempat untuk membaca karya author lain.

Warning : Ff ini gaje

Apabila kalian kurang nyaman dengan konten yang saya sampaikan disini mohon maaf kalian hanya perlu meninggalkan laman ini terima kasih...

By : Nirmala Rabithah

Happy Reading!!!

"Nama ku Bae Joohyun namun kalian bisa memanggilku Irene.. Saya dari xx Junior High School , saya harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik ya teman teman... " Irene mendudukan diri di kursinya, hari ini ia cukcukup lelah ketika harus ditanyai nama dan asalnya 'akutuh cape tau ' batinya menggerutu.

"Hai Ren .." Irene menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapa seorang gadis yang familiar namun terlupakan..

"Siapa ya? " jawabnya dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Aku Jihyo temen waktu kita masih di JHS lho " jawab nya seraya menatap penuh harap pada Irene.

"Oh ya?.." Irene mengetukan telunjuk pada dagunya mencoba mengingat sosok orang di depannya kini.. dan tiba tiba ia mengingatnya..

" Ooh Jihyo yeayy kita se -sekolah ..tapi aku gak liat kamu pas orientasi kamu kemana Jih? " Irene cukup bingung mengetahui gadis ini satu sekolah dengannya..

"Ohh itu iya soalnya waktu itu aku lagi sakit makanya gak ikut Ren.. emm bisa gak kamu anter aku jalan jalan dan jadi _Tour Guide_ buat aku?, soalnya aku bingung.. " Jihyo memegang lengan Irene berharap ia memenuhui permintaannya.

"Tentu saja ayo, aku bakalan liatin ke kamu soalnya kemarin kan pas orientasi kita jelajah gitu ayo.." Irene pikir daripada ia luntang-lantung gak jelas mening terima saja ajakn Jihyo ' _hitung hitung jalan jalan kali aja nemu cogan '_ batinya.

"Makasih ya soalnya tadi aku mau pipis bukan masuk toilet malah masuk gudang " Jihyo menerka -nerka kejadian yang dialaminya pagi tadi sungguh memalukan apalagi tadi ada kaka kelas yang memperhatikanya..

" Ya sudah ayo kita jalan jalan ke sana disana itu ada toilet ayo kamu mau pipis kan? " Irene menjadi _Tour Guide_ bagi Jihyo dengan menerangkan beberapa tempat umum yang sebaiknya perlu diketahui oleh Jihyo.

*

Setelah hampir 20 menit menjadi _Tour Guide_ -nya Jihyo, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin guna mengisi kekosongan perut mereka.

Kantin cukup ramai siang itu, setelah mengambil makanan nya mereka duduk di pojok dimana hanya tempat itu yang kosong.

"Emm Ren kamu lagi diet ya? kok makannya dikit abi itu cuma bawa kimbab doang lagi " Tanya Jihyo seraya memasukan makanan nya kedalam mulut.

" Enggak aku juga terpaksa Jih, soalnya kan kemaren aku kena diare mulu makanya mama suruh aku makan kimbab aja, padahal aku pingin _ramyeon_ pasti enak banget tuh? " Jawabnya seraya memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya.

" Ohh gitu moga cepet sembuh ya.. " Jihyo memberikan semangat pada Irene yang tak mengubah sama sekali ekspresi wajahnya itu .

*

Setelah mengisi perutnya mereka kembali ke kelas masing masing.

Pelajaran berlangsung menyenangkan karena gurunya terlihat baik dan suka bergurau...

Irene menyelesaikan tugas nya dengan cepat, karena yeah perlu kalian ketahui Irene merupakan salah satu siswi tercerdas di masa JHS nya dulu . ia selalu memduduki peringkat umum 3 besar di sekolahnnya dulu.

setelah memberikat tugasnya Irene diminta untuk mengambil kan buku _Legger_ milik gurunya yang terdapat di loker ruang guru.

'Baru masuk udah di suruh suruh ngenes amet dah ' meski mulut nya komat kamit namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya yaa. . walau bagaimana pun kan siapa juga yang mau kena damprat guru dihari pertama sekolah? gqk adakan? .

Irene memasuku ruang guru yang terlihat sanagt sepi.. mungki. karema semua guru tengah pergi mengajar, ia mulai mendekat ke loker yang diminta sang guru guna mengambil barang yang diperlukanya.

Setelah menutupnya ia menutup kembali dan mengunci kembali loker tersebut.

hingga...

"ASTAGA !! YA TUHAN "

irene tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya karena terlalu kaget..

"Kalo berhenti tuh liat dulu kali!?" Iren menggerutu sembari mengambil buka tadi yang sempat jatuh.. 'untung aja aku gak jantungan '

"kamu tuh de.. " Irene menjatuhkan rahanya ketika ia melihat seseorang itu.. seseorang yang mengubah segalanya.. mengubah dundunia dan hidup nya dialah Oh Sehun...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

To Be Continued

A/N

Wkwk apaan tuh diatas.. heyho aku langsung up nih chap1 nyaa.. yeayy aku sebenernya nati rabu US tapi aku bingung mau belajar atau mau apa eh malah nyantol biki ff ini kkk..

ohh ya aku mau ngucapin makasih sama bapak Thehun akibat dia up foto bunga aku langsung dapet hidayah buat bikin ff ini wkwk ok see you chap selanjutnya bhayy..


	3. Chapter 3 - What Do You Mean?

**_MINE_**

Cast : Oh sehun, Bae Joohyun.

Other cast : Yoona, Yunho,Kai, Kyungsoo, Jihyo and other.

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sempat untuk membaca karya author lain.

Warning : Ff ini gaje

Apabila kalian kurang nyaman dengan konten yang saya sampaikan disini mohon maaf kalian hanya perlu meninggalkan laman ini terima kasih...

By : Nirmala Rabithah

Happy Reading!

*

"Minggir gak? " Lelaki di depannya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdiri. Sehun-lelaki itu melewati tubuh Irene.

Sedangkan Irene sudahlah jangan di tanya dia tengah melamun dengan tidak jelas.. Hingga tak menyadari Sehun telah pergi meninggalkan sendiri di ruang guru dengan tatapan yang masih sama yang tentu saja siapapun yang melihatnya dapat menerjemahkan tatapan bodoh yang diperlihatkanya...

*

Setelah memberikan buku tersebut pada guru yang bersangkutan, Irene kembali duduk ke bangkunya dengan tatapan yang sama, bahkan tadi guru nya pun mengernyit pelan akan tingkah muridnya yang satu ini.

Sedang ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, bagaimana mungkin ia masih terpesona pada Oh Arogan Sehun?.

Seseorang menepuk sebelah bahunya seraya memberikan tatapan kebingungan seolah bertanya sebenarnya apa yang menganggu teman satu kelasnya ini, Irene menoleh namun seolah bisu ia hanya diam membungkam dan menyimpan rapat rapat apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikiran nya kini.

Ia menatap pada sisian jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya . Menatap segala yang terlihat di luar sana ' sungguh indah ' batinya berucap seraya kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat dari tempatnya.

*

Bel berbunyi menandakn bahwa seluruh pelajaran telah usai, Irene membereskan mejanya dengan begitu lesu, tentunya karena ia selalu kepikiran dengan lelaki yang di temuinya di ruang guru tadi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang sekolah. Setelah itu ia menginjakan kakinya di halte bus sekolahnya. Tiba tiba saja

DRTTT

DRTTT

DRTTT

Irene sempat kaget akan getaran yang di keluarkan ponselnya, cepat cepat ia mebuka handphone nya ,mungkin saja ada pesan? , benar saja ia mendapati peaan dari ibunya.

From : My Lovely Mama

To : Me

Joohyun, mama akan pergi menemui nyonya Jung untuk beberapa jam kedepan mama tidak akan ada di rumah karena akan menemani papa meeting, makanan sudah mama siapkan kau hanya perlu memanaskan nya di mikrowave, selama mama pergi jangan kemana mana! Jika tidak kau tau kan apa konsekuensinya? I Love You Joohyunie

Ibunya memang seperti itu, dia sangat cerewet dan over protektif sekali terhadapnya.

From : Me

To : My Lovely Mama

Iya mama aku tau ,hati hati ma jangan kecapean, salam untuk papa.. I Love you to mama papa..

Tak lama setelah ia mengetikan pesan untuk ibunya bus pun datang.

*

Irene melepas sepatunya mendudukan tubuhnya pada sisian dinding seraya menghela nafas hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup berat baginya dan mungkin permulaan dimana kedepannya ia akan terus seperti ini.

Ia naik menuju kamarnya mendudukan tubuhnya pada sisian ranjang .

Ia membuka laci yang ada di dekat ranjang dang mengembil buku Dyari miliknya.

"Apa benar kau akan memulainya seperti awal? " Irene menunduk menahan isakan yang bisa saja terdengar oleh adiknya di kamar sebelah , ia terlalu bingung.

"Jika memang benar kau seperti itu, lantas mengapa kau memaafkan aku Sehun? Itu benar membuatku merasa bersalah.. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari mu Sehun, " tanpa ia sadari air mata telah terjatuh membasahi pipinya, isakan mulai menggema di kamarnya .

"Aku lebih baik di benci oleh mu dari pada menerima semua hal ini... "

Sore itu Irene menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis di kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Irene menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Kak? Aku akan pergi les minta uang dong tadi mama soalnya gak sempet ngasih " seorang anak lelaki menghampiri Irene

"Kai.. Kamu udah makan belum? " bukannya memberikan uang Irene malah bertanya.

"Udah ih kaka cepetan ntar kesiangan " Ka mengguncang lengan Irene dengan harapan yang memaksa .

"Ntar aku kasih kabar tentang Kak Sehun dari Kyungsoo deh " Kai bercanda namun tau nya itu sangat berpengaruh pada isakannya yang kembali keluar.

"Hiks... Kamu tuh ambil aja uangnya di meja kaka Hiks.. " Irene tak dapat lagi menahan isakannya.

Kai yang melihat pun merasa iba, ia mendekati kaka nya, dan memeluknya

"Kaka maaf ya, tadi aku cuma becanda kaka jangan sedih aku gak bakal kasih tau Kyungsoo kok " ucapanya seraya mengelus pelan rambut kakanya.

"udah - udah kamu cepetan pergi ntar kesiangan lagi " Irene berucap sedang tangan menghapus jejak air mata nya.

'Sehun maaf'

To Be Continued

A/N

Wok wok Chap depan mulai Flashback yaaaa see you


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashback Irene Side

**_Mine_**

Cast : Oh sehun, Bae Joohyun.

Other cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Jihyo and other.

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sempat untuk membaca karya author lain.

Warning : Ff ini gaje

Jika tidak menyukai konten yang saya sampaikan disini, kalian bisa meninggalkan laman ini.

Chap ini adalah chap throwback diharapkan reader tidak meng-skip chapter ini supaya dapat mengerti kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya..

Happy Reading...

 ** _Irene side_**

Kaki kecil nya menelusuri tiap sudut rumah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi tumbuhnya gadis itu. Jauh hari Soyou dan suaminya telah memutuskan bahwa putri pertama mereka yakni Irene, akan mereka titipkan pada sanak saudara Soyou.

Bukan tanpa alasan Soyou melakukan ini, tentunya agar putri manisnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak di banding kehidupan nya sekarang.

Irene yang kala itu tak tau dan tak mau tau hanya diam meburuti sang mama.. Namun jauh dalam benak Jiwa nya ia enggan menginjakan kaki kecil nya disini. Ia tau betul bagaimana konsekuensi jika menginginkan tinggal di rumah yang kini tengah ia telusuri.

Hari berganti bulan, dan bulan kini berganti tahun.. Selama itu lah Irene kerap mendapat perlakuan yang dingin. Ia yang merupakan pribadi ceria berganti menjadi pribadi yang tertutup .

Ia memang bukanlah menerima perlakuan fisik ataupun menggangu fisik ya, namun yang ia dapatkan ialah dia selalu dianggap tak ada dan selalu dianggap remeh oleh keluarganya.

Soyou yang mengetahui itu pun tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia hanya akan berusaha menghibur putri kecilnya dengan pelukan serta _lullaby_ yang membuat putri kecilnya tenang.

Kini Irene genap berusia 12 tahun, dimana ia mulai beranjak remaja. Di sekolah ia merupakan pribadi yang hangat hanya saja sikap tertutup nya masih lekat dalam diri Irene.

Ia mulai mengetahui apa itu persahabatan yang sebenarnya. Masalah kerap kali menjumpainya meski begitu Irene dapat menyelesaikannya meski ia sendiri yang tersakiti.

Tanpa terkecuali ia pun benar merasakan apa yang dirasakan remaja lainnya yaitu Jatuh Cinta.

Kala itu seseorang menghampirinya ia adlah Junmyeon ya dia adalah cinta pertama Irene , hanya saja Irene terlalu bodoh dalam mengartikan bahwa Joonmyeon hanya menganggapnya adik bahkan Joonmyeon tak pernah berfikir bahwa Irene menyukainya.

Irene mencoba sabar dia mencoba dan memilih berdamai dengan dirinya sedang hati berontak tiap kali melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya.

Irene hanya tak ingin menyimpan lebih banyak lagi, biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya tak apa ia sudah terbiasa dan mungkin bersahabat dengan masalah.

Tahun berlalu Irene masih tetap sama ia masih menjadi gadis yang sama. Ia masih mencintai Joonmyeon meskipun kini Joonmyeon sudah memiliki kekasih baru.

Tak apa tidakada salahnya bukan selagi mereka belum menikah.

Namun asumsi tersebut terapatahkan dengan kedatangan lelaki yang memang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu, Irene tak pernah berfikir jika lelaki itu dapat mengembalikan dan mengisi hati nya yang hampa.

Namanya Sehun dia adalah tetangga Irene, dia tampan hanya saja dia sanagat pendiam dan super duper cuek.

Tak disangka sifat itu lah yang menarik sisi penasaran Irene.

Ia tak akan membuat alasan jika seseorang bertanya apakah dirinya menyukai Sehun, Karena nyatanya memang begitu.

Irene yang kala itu berusia 15 tahun mencoba mendekati Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya.

Irene benar merasa senang ,bagaimana tidak kini akhirnya ia bisa berhenti memikirkan Joonmyeon.

Dia ingin mngatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia benar menyukainya.

Hari berlalu pesona Irene memang dapat meluluhkan hati Sehun yang keras.

Nyatanya Sehun membalas perasaan Irene.

Jangan tanya seperti apa perasaan Irene tentu saja hatinya terasa hampir meldak sedang pipi memanas tatkala berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Namun nyatanya semua tak akan pernah berjalan lurus kehadiran orang ketiga juga menghancurkan semuanya.

Ini berawal ketika Joonmyeon menghampiri Irene . Mencoba meraih hati Irene dan meminta bantuan Irene.

Irene benar mengetahui hatinya bukan lagi untuk Joonmyeon, ia membantu Joonmeyon bukan karena ia mencintai tapi karena Irene sudah menganggap laki laki tersebut seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Ia tau ia salah mengambil langkah ini, dengan menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon di depan khalayak tanpa memberi tahu Sehun yang notabene adalah Kekasih nyatanya.

Ia terlau menyayangi Joonmyeon, hingga tak bertanya jauh lagi mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sehun yang mengetahui itu pun nyatanya sadar,bahwa ia di bohongi. Irene yang berusaha menjelaskan dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun. Pikir Irene.

Irene benar merasa lelah jikalau tiap malam ia harus meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan Kecewa.

Puncaknya adalah di hari itu Irene mendengar bahwa Sehun meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi ke Cina membawa semua kenangan yang mereka punya.

Pada saat itu pula ia mengetahui Joonmyeon membohonginya dan teman teman nya memandang remeh kepada Irene.

 _Sesak terasa seolah jarum menusuk semakin dalam pabila hanya sedikit bergerak.. Demikian dengan bening ini menuruni pipi menjalari beberapa aspeknya.. Aku diam mencoba berbaur dengan apa yang harus terbaur.. Tak mampu tertahan lagi seolah memaksa mendorongkan nya ketika khalayak ramai berbondong berkata hal yang tak mampu di terima hati.. Rela mungkin termasuk satu cara menggubris segala kekesah itu.. Termasuk dengan membiarkan apa yang harus kita pertahankan guna kebahagiaan yang hendak tercapai ._

Setahun berlalu taunya perasaan itu masih hinggap di dalam hati seorang Irene. Irene benar merasa seakan hatinya di remas kuat, lalu ditusuk ribuan jarum yang hinggap. Orang mulai beranggapan lain terhadapnya, meski begitu mereka tak pernah peduli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Nyatanya semua masih lah sama, seolah tuhan memberkan karma yang nyata. Menjadikannya sebagai objek yang patut di hinggapi hal yang di benci siapapun. Namun jauh dari itu, sebuah rasa keyakinan, kesabaran dan tentunya penyesalan semakin membuat semuanya berwarna. Semuanya semakin beranggapan rendah. Namun tentunya dapat di tahan dengan adanya hari itu

"You is mine not is Yours " seseorang mengatakan hal yang tak layak merasuki akal. Karena itu adalah Sehun..

TBC

A/N

See you to Flashback Sehun Side


	5. Chapter 5 - Flashback Sehun Side

**_Mine_**

Cast : Oh sehun, Bae Joohyun.

Other cast : Yoona, Yunho,Kai, Kyungsoo, Jihyo and other.

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sempat untuk membaca karya author lain.

Warning : Ff ini gaje

Jika tidak menyukai konten yang saya sampaikan disini, kalian bisa meninggalkan laman ini.

Chap ini adalah chap throwback diharapkan

reader tidak meng-skip chapter ini supaya dapat mengerti kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya

Happy Reading

 ** _Sehun Side_**

18 tahun usia telah di tempuh nya, kesempurnaan mustahil untuk di tempuh, mesku begitu tak ada alasan untuknya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Sehun nyatanya hanyalah seorang anak lelaki biasa bahkan terlampau sangat biasa. Dibesarkan di keluarga yang berada tak membuat nya salah menggunakan hak tersebut.

Di usianya yang terlampau cukup dikatakan dewasa, nyatanya hanyalah angka. Orang lain mengenal seperti halnya anak lelaki pada umumnya, hanya saja.. Sebenarnya mereka tak tau pasti bagaimana yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Semua beranggapan seolah mereka mengetahui segalanya, namun apapun itu mereka hanyalah penonton biasa yang bahkan tak tau apa yang mereka lihat.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak normal pada mulanya, tumbuh berkembang layaknya anak yang sering di jumpai. Tertawa riang, bermain, bernyanyi dan bersekolah.

Namun pada saat usia menginjak umur 9 tahun, badai mengguncang hidup nya, semua sudah tak sama. Layaknya katak yang bermetamorfosis taunya sehun mengalaminya.

Gaya hidupnya mulai berubah, tidak ada lagi Sehun yang ceria, yang ramah. Yang ada hanyalah Oh Sehun 'cool' dalam artian yang ambigu.

Tatkala itu jua Sehun memiliki kepribadian baru, ia seolah kado ulang tahun, yang memiliki kejutan di dalamnya. Taunya Sehun pun memiliki hal yang patut untuk disuarakan.

Yunho adalah pelopor penting dalam perubahan sikap dan kepribadiannya, Yunho benar mengrtahui segalanya tentang Yoona pun tak luput dari ingatannya.

Ia ingin mengatakannya, Hanya saja rasa ego lebih menguasai. Yunho pikir biarlah Sehun sendiri yang mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya. Walau ia tau bahwa nyatanya semua ada pada dirinya,

Mungkin

Sehun tau benar bahwa ia hanya remaja biasa, ia kerap kali dijauhi teman lainnya dikarenakan sifat buruk yang hinggap di Sehun sendiri. Pada awlanya ia tidak dapat mentelolir dan mengendalikan perasaannya namun ketika pepatah 'bisa karena terbiasa' ia mulai bisa menerima.

Begitupun dengan cinta, ia benar merasa risih pada awal melihat gadis yang bersekolah di sekolah lain atau lebih tepatnya adik kelas nya-Jihyo. Sehun kerap kali menemui gadis itu di lorong kereta api . That Sehun fall in love with him. Ia tak tau benar bagaimana perasaan hinggap di dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa pabila ia berjumpa dengannya Sehun benar merasa seolah jutaan imajiner kupu kupu tengah memenuhi perutnya, hingga seperti ingin meledak.

Setiap gerak gerik Jihyo Sehun perhatikan, jihyo tertawa, Jihyo tersenyum, Jihyo melamun, Sehun merekam semuanya dengan baik. Suara, wajah, telinga, tangan dan lainnya pun tak luput dari ingatan Sehun.

Jihyo yang mengetahuinya pun terkejut bukan main. Jihyo merasa tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa seorang es seperti Sehun menyukainya. Awalnya Jihyo cukup senang karena Hell siapa yang tak ingin memiliki pasangan yang sesempurna Oh Sehun.

Semakin hari sikap Sehun benar terlihat seperti Crazy Physco orang berkata. Sehun berubah menjadi over super duper Protektif. Dan itu benar membuat Jihyo risih.

Pada mulanya Jihyo fikir cara mencintai Sehun berbeda. Namun setelah ditelusur Jihyo pikir Sehun gila.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun memukuli orang yang bahkan hanya memanggil nama Jihyo dengan dayuan manis dalam artian bercanda, namun taunya Sehun menyalah artikan semuanya.

Jihyo pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghentikan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya cukup membuatnya risih. Ia pikir Sehun akan berubah namun nyatanya kegilaan Sehun semakin bertambah. Sehun berubah sering membuly teman teman yang lain.

Jihyo benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan nya, rasa kagum, sayang tau nya lenyap entah kemana seolah berhembus di bawa angin dan di ganti dengan sebuah rasa baru 'benci'.

Sehun sendiri memiliki alasan mengapa ia seperti itu ia hanya saja tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang menjadi miliknya. Ia tak ingin orang yang di cintainya pergi, maka dari itu ia pikir dengan melakukan segalanya dapat membuat Jihyo merasa baik.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Sehun hampir membunuh seseorang yang memeluk Jihyo. Hatinya berubah panas imajiner hitam menyelimuti jua gemelatuk bibir bergemelatuk. Ia seolah di selimuti setan yang benar marah akan sikap orang itu yang menjadikan Sehun menggila. Sehun menghajar habis habisan hingga membuat lelaki yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya kalah telak dan tersungjkur. Lelaki tersebut sempat membalas namun seolah Sehun memiliki sisi iblis dan sisi iblisnya menguasai.

Hari itu Sehun hampir saja membunuhnya jika saja Guru Yoon tidak datang guna melerai keduanya. Sehun dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolnh sedang lelaki tersebut di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sejak saat itu orang mulai beranggapan ambigu terhadapnya. Sehun mungkin sedikit risih pada mulanya, dengan mereka yang mencaci, memaki , Sehun hanya cukup diam, dia hanya harus diam hingga orang lain diam dan berhenti berkutik karena kebosanan.

Jihyo, Yoona Sehun pikir mereka sudah menjadi angin dalam hidupnya. Sehun tau betul hidupnya masih panjang. Banyak yang harus dilalui nya nanti, entah itu kebahgiaan,rintangan ataupun sebuah rasa baru. Ia pikir ia harus menerima konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya. Sehun hanya berharap semuanya akan baik, jikalau memang harus begitu, biarlah semuanya berjalan jika memang ini yang terbaik, begitu pikirnya.

Jika Sehun ditanya apakah ia siap pabila seseorang menduduki hatinya Sehun benar menampiknya. Ia hanya tak ingin mereka tersiksa dengan sikap yang sebenarnya ia miliki. Biarlah hanya ia saja yang tersakiti, biarlah hanya ia yang mendapatkannya, karena nyatanya .. Ia menerimanya.

Hari berlalu ia tak tau pasti bagaimna gadis yang menjadi tetangganya menjadi memiliki banyak pesona. Sehun pada awalnya benar tak memperhatikannya namun bagaimana pun jua gadis itu entah mengapa kerap mengunjungi hatinya. Mengetuk seolah membuka nya, Sehun tak ingin berharap. Ia hanya tak tau harus bagaimana ? Ia ingin berucap namun taunya ia hanya dapat mematung bodoh tatkala Irene -gadis itu berada pada hadapannya.

Gadis itu benar memberikan segalanya yang hilang . Sehun sempat bertanya seorang diri apa benar Irene tak mengetahui semua tentangnya, tentang hidupnya, masalahnya. Ia bertanya dalam diam namun tentu saja ia tak dapat mengetahuinya. Sehun tak sempat berfikir gadis ini menyukainya ,ia pikir Irene memiliki anggapan yang dapat menguntungkannya, namun taunya Sehun tak mendapat jawaban dari segala pemikirannya terhadap Irene.

Sehun hanya selalu bersikap seperti biasanya yaitu bersikap sedingin es sedang tanpa orang tau bahwa hati Sehun tengah mengalami musim panas tatkala berjumpa dengan gadis hangat itu.

Sehun hanya perlu memastikan bagaiman sebenarnya Irene. Namun taunya yang ia dapatkan Irene hanyalah gadis yang ia pikir cukup naif dalam melihat seseorang.

Sehun benar tak ingin mengubah sikap Irene ia menyukai nya bukan karena itu namun karena ketulusannya. Ia pikur tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuknya guna menjadi pria yang lebih baik. Ia mencoba membukanya. Demi Irene tanpa ia ketahui sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan.

Dengan tidak memiliki atau tepatnya sengaja Sehun dan Irene menutupinya dari halayak ramai. Harinya bersama Irene cukup baik, menyenangkan.. Dan Sehun pikir Irene benar mencintainya. Irene bersikap seolah Sehun adalah objek yang perlu diperhatikan.

Pepatah yang mengatakan 'Hidup tak akan selalu berjalan tenang namun tentunya entah itu kerikil atau batu besar menghalangi dalam artian rintangan akan selalu ada' taunya hinggap dalam kisah Sehun. Sehun pikir selama Irene percaya padanya semua nya akan baik baik saja, namun tuhan berkehendak lain.

Irene.. Memiliki kekasih lain yang ia ketahui bernama Joonmyeon ,ia tak tau siapa lelaki yang bernamakn Joonmyeon itu. Namun nyatanya Sehun tak peduli akan pria itu yang ia ketahui, ia telah melakukan kesalahan keduanya. Sehun pikir akar yang membuat Irene berpaling adalah ia sendiri, adalah karena sikap bodohnya.

Sehun tau ia seharusnya memiliki malu ketika Irene mulai bersikap lain terhadapnya, seharusnya ia peka terhadap sikap Irene. Sehun berubah menyalahkan diri dengan mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan ia sesali nantinya.Cina.

Ia pikir itu salah satunya cara menjauhi, ia tau betul jika nyatanya ia hanya menghindari masalah bukannya menyelesaikan masalah . Namun taunya Sehun berharap orang mengerti bahwa ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan waktu. Ia membutuhkan waktu guna merenungi kesalahannya, dengan pergi tanpa pamit, yang tentunya menyakiti keduanya tanpa mereka sadari.

 _Hembusan angin bertebaran, menjauh mengarungi kenangan yang seolah nyata. Aku tak tau pasti apa yang benar tejadi tapi.. Terpikirkan jikalu ini semua adalah satu dari ribuan keputusan terbaik. Jikapun salah biarlah waktu yang menjawab.. Menyelesaikan.. Biarlah semua berjalan , mengalir seperti air dan membaur dengan yang apa haru ia bauri.. Karena nyatanya semua hanyalah masalah rasa yang sederhana namun keadaan yang membuatnya rumit.._

1 tahun berlau Sehun kembali dengan kebenaran yang hendak ia rapihkan. Ia pulang kembali ke Seoul. Sehun bertranformasi menjadi lelaki yang berbeda.

Dengan setelan hits membalut tubuh proposional nya, sepatu kets yang menjadi alas, jam tangan Rolex keluaran terbaru, kacamata berframe hitam bertengger di hidung nya tak lupa rambut yang menggunakan hair up style.

Ia membuka sedikit kaca matanya dan memandang genit wanita yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan smirk yang mampu melelehkan hati siapa pun.

Ya.. Sehun kembali denagn wajah baru dalam artian sifat dan kepribadian baru. Hanya saja sikap over nya masih hinggap. Jika orang lain melihatnya mungkin tak beranggapan bahwa ia masih seorang anak Senior High School.

Ia kembali bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja alasan nya untuk kembali adalah untuk memilikinya dangan kata milik lebih ditekankan kawan.. Dan alasannya adalah,

Irene

TBC#

A/N

I'm so sorry for late post.. I just wanna you know for the last day i was losted my idea and inspiration T-T.. RIP my grammar

As always in lazy mode buat ngedit wkwk sumpah males yawlohh

See you to next chapter.. Untuk karakter Sehun, aku masih dipikirkan ini sangat perlu pemikiran matang dengan bertapa di kamar nyari inspirasi jadi kalo lama ya maaf dong aku kan juga manusia

Well i just like to write not to hope get some review or fav and follow tapi pas dapet email kaya seneng gitu..

Jadi kaya penyemangat buat lebih baik lagi padahal aku pikir ini gak layak di baca loh mana typo dimana mana /gelengkepala/ .

Tapi yaa kaya di A/N aku sebelumnya aku nulis emang buat nyalurin hobi aja. Untuk pairing nya aku emang nyesuaiin ya jujur aku gak terlalu kenal siapa itu Irene wkwk tapi kan Mbah Google ada jadi tau. Aku tau Irene pas ada pemotretan Sama Sehun gitu ya dan jadinya kaya ide pada datang.

Udah ah malah panjangan A/N nya wkwk Untuk muslim selamat menjalan kan Ibadah Puasa ya semoga kalian kuat haha Ff ini di bacanya pas mepet juga bisa kok kan ini short fic..

Dah ah


	6. Chapter 6 - Irene Is Mine

Mine

Cast : Oh sehun, Bae Joohyun.

Other cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Jihyo and other.

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik saya, jika terdapat kesamaan saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sempat untuk membaca karya author lain.

Warning : Ff ini gaje

Jika tidak menyukai konten yang saya sampaikan disini, kalian bisa meninggalkan laman ini.

Bagi yang tidak suka irene di pasang pasangkan dengan Sehun atau pun sebaliknya lebih baik kalian segera menekan tombol close.

Saya tidak memaksa.

Happy Reading!!

Disarankan sambil denger lagu nya Juniel - I Think i'm In Love..

'Jauh aku mencoba selalu untuk seperti itu, aku seperti daun kering yang jatuh dan di bawa pergi angin, mungkin bagi mu ini bebal terdengar namun, itu masih ada dan hinggap padaku. Sejauh apapun, setinggi apapun dan serendah apapun aku yakin semua akan datang dan tiba pada waktunya. Ku pikir ini adalah 1 dari ratusan, jutaan, bahkan mungkin triliun -an dari cara tuhan mengatur, dan aku percaya, jikalau itu hanya mimpi , tuhan akan membangun kan aku. Karena aku percaya ini hanyalah masalah ...

Waktu.'

03.00 Seoul.

"Yak!! KAI ! KAU BENAR BENAR AKU PUKUL TAU RASA!! DASAR"

Ini tidak seperti biasanya, Irene bangun sepagi ini. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Ini semua terjadi karena Kai yang tak pernah bosan mengganggu kakanya, ia sering mendapat teriakan, pukulan tendangan pun tak pernah luput di layangkan kakak, atau ibunya. Namun taunya bebal kelakuan anak itu tetap hinggap.

Semalam pula ceritanya Kai tengah kesulitan tidur karena menonton film horor di Kamarnya. Setelahnya Ia berusaha menutup mata, namun bayangan hantu itu seolah menghampiri kamar nya.

Ia mulai menyalakan lampu, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Namun tentu saja tak ada yang mau bangun di pagi buta seperti ini, kecuali Kai tentu saja.

Langkah kaki nya membawa ke kamar yang menjadi kakak kandungnya. Mengetuk pelan pada awalnya, namun keras pada selanjutnya ..

" Punya kakak kebo amet sih! " Kai menggerutu pelan.

Ia membuka pintu pelan dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Terlihat Irene tidur dengan amat sangat berantakan. Selimut sudah jatuh mencium lantai, sarung bantal ada yang sudah lepas, dan posisi tidurnya pun yang membuat tubuhnya kian terlihat aneh.

" Kok bisa sih ada yang suka sama yang kaya kebo gini "

Kai membawa kakinya mendakati Irene, mengguncang pelan tubuh kaka nya.

"Kak bangun dong takut nih akuu.. Bangun ih! " Kai semakin gencar mengguncang lengan Irene. Sedang Irene malah menggeliat tak nyaman , bukan bangun alih alih tertidur lebih nyenyak.

'Ih kebooo bangunnnn! " Ka semakin menjadi tidak bersabar. Ide tak habis, ia mulai menggelitiki, menepuk nepuk dan-

"KAKAK!!! KAK SEHUN DISINI KAAKKK!! " Dengan tidak tau malunya Kai berteriak kencang. Irene beringsut bangun dengan mata luar biasa terbuka seolah akan pergi dari kelopaknya.

"TUNGGU SEHUN !! " Irene berdiri, sedang Kai menertawakan kelakuan sang kakak. Irene yang menyadari ia di bohongi mendelik telak pada Kai dengan tatapan membunuhnya. sedang Kai bukannya meminta maaf alih-alih tengah mencoba masuk ke dalam ranjang sempit kakaknya.

"Ih Kai!! Sedang apa kau disini, pindah! " Irene mendorong berdiri mendorong tubuh Kai, dan Kai pun terjatuh dari tempat tidur Irene.

" Udah kebo , galak lagi! Ish.. Mana mau kak Sehun sama kakak " Kai berucap dan taunya itu menghentikan seluruh pergerakan Irene.

« Mana mau Kak Sehun sama kebooooo" Kai berlari ketika melihat Irene mengepalkan kedua tangan nya marah! .

"Yak!! KAI ! KAU BENAR BENAR AKU PUKUL TAU RASA!! DASAR"

Dan seperti itu lah kisah Absrud Kakak adik yang aneh ini..

Kita biar kan mereka berulah. ...

09.00 At Irene's School

"Hoaaaam" ini bukan pertama kali nya Irene menguap. Sejak kejadian tadi malam membuat dia mengantuk. Ia tidak sempat untuk tertidur lagi, karena setelahnya ia mengingat tentang tugas yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasa dengan Irene yang sering menghayal bersama Sehun pun itu masih seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali seseorang yang menempati kursi disampingnya.

Irene tidak begitu mengenali dan sebenarnya ia pun tak ingin kenal... Yeahh bukan karena apa - apa sebenarnya, hanya saja ia cukup risih dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kantin bersama nanti" Ia berbisik agar tidak mengganggu Guru Yoon yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran membosankan (pikir Irene) .

"Hmm" deheman juga anggukan malas Irene menjawab Woojin /lah aku ngasal milih cast ini wkwk/ .

Irene memilih menatap tak minat ke depan, sebenarnya pikirannya tetap sama dan tidak jauh - jauh dari Sehun.

Setelah kejadian 2 minggu lalu di ruang guru Irene dan Sehun tidak saling bertukar ucap.

Memang mereka bertemu sesekali, hanya saja ... Keduanya tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan sama sekali. Dan berakhir dengan mereka saling tidak peduli satu sama lain.

KRIING.

"Baiklah anak - anak cukup disini pertemuan kita sampai jumpa minggu depan! " Ucap Guru Yoon sedang tangan teman sibuk mengurusi buku buku nya.

Anak - anak bersorak keras, karena akhirnya pelajaran berhenti namun -

" Dan jangan lupa ,minggu depan kita akan ujian harian. "

Guru Yoon mengedipkan sebelah mata sebagai penutup, guru savage sekali pemirsa..

Seketika anak - anak mulai menghela nafas, baru saja masuk sudah ujian saja. Pikir mereka.

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Irene. " Ayo Joohyun! " Woojin menarik tangan Irene , pasrah saja pikir Irene .

"Joohyuuuuuuuun! Tunggu " Jihyo memanggil Irene dan berlari -lari kecil menghampiri Irene dengan Woojin yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Boleh ikut kan? " Jihyo bertanya pada Woojin sebenarnya dan Woojin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sedang Irene mengangguk ribut di sampingnya.

" iya kamu ikut ya! Aku males sama dia! " Irene berbisik pada telinga Jihyo. Dan Jihyo hanya tertawa sebagai balasan, sedang Woojin mengernyit tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkah nya.

Sehun menatap datar Irene dan Jihyo disana dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak Sehun kenali. Lelaki tersebut seolah berusaha mencari perhatian Irene.

Seringai itu muncul kembali.

Mereka bertiga tiba di kantin, kantin selalu ramai seperti biasa. Mereka lekas membeli makan dan mencari tempat duduk, dan berakhirlah mereka duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela.

"Emm Ren.. " Jihyo bergumam seraya menyuapkan potongan sosis kedalam mulutnya. Membuka percakapt mereka.

"Hmm" Irene bergumam pelan

" Kamu masih tinggal di rumah saudara kamu? " Jihyo melontarkan pertanyaan.

" Tidak, sekarang aku tinggal bersama orang tua aku Jih.." Irene menjawab dan kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

" By The Way Ren.. Kamu punya kekasih ? " tiba tiba Woojin ikut bertanya. Sedang Irene hanya menatap bingung pada Woojin.

Dan gelengan menjadi jawaban dari Irene.

Dan Woojin seperti mendapat hadiah lotre, Ia beringsut tubuhnya pada Irene. Sedang Irene menatap risih pada Woojin, bermaksud menjauh tentunya.

"Kalau begitu dengan seseorang yang kau suka? " Woojin mengangkat alis jenaka, taunya Irene memutar bola mata jengah.

"Tidak! "

"Dasar,.. Yah kasihan aku melihatmu hahahhahahhah "

Di depan Jihyo menertawakan ekspresi Woojin

Tak

"Yak! Woojin apa apa an sih? " Jihyo melotot pada Woojin yang sudah memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit.

Sedang kini Irene yang tertawa melihat ekspresi keduanya yang menurut Irene benar benar konyol.

" Tetap saja kau harus menjadi kekasih ku nantinya! " Woojin berucap dengan tangan memeluk Irene erat.

" Yak Woojin lepas! Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih mu idiot! " Irene meronta pada pelukan erat Woojin.

" Kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu, baru cium aku , dan akan ku lepaskan! " Woojin beringsut mempererat pelukannya pada Irene .sedang Irene meronta keras.

"Tidak mau! Jihyoooo!" Irene mendayu lirih pada Jihyo namun taunya Jihyo memalingkan wajah enggan melirik Woojin dan Irene, dendam mungkin.

Irene masih meronta pada pelukan Woojin, sedang Woojin sendiri alih alih semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tiba - tiba seseorang melepas pelukan Woojin pada Irene dengan keras. Dan membawa Irene pada pelukannya.

Sehun.

"Mine " Sehun berbisik seduktif pada telingan Irene. Memeluk lebih erat dan bergumam ' mine ' berulang pada Irene

Sedang Irene masih dalam mode terkejut. Ia merasa seolah tubuhnya membeku, ia bahkan menangis dengan keringat dingin.

" Just Remember that your is MINE " Sehun melepas pelukan itu dan Irene jatuh ambruk di lantai dengan menangis.

TBC

A/N

Maaf telat banget ini aku update nya mana gaje, udah gitu banyak typo lagi ambyar sudah ini story wkwk

O iya jan lupa polow ig aku yah! Nyrmlrz itu cuma ada satu di dunia wkwk ya kali aja gitu kalian bisa main main terus ketemu gebetan awee awee /lah/

Itu si Woojin sebenernya gak aku pikirin dulu aku ngasal aja padhalmah aku cuma tau ujin itu dari grup wanawan doang udah itu aja

Dan maaf kalo aneh bahasanya soalnya akhir - akhir ini aku sering baca story yang bahasanya non baku.


	7. Chapter 7 - Let's Change

**_Mine_**

Cast : Oh Sehun Bae Joohyun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin , Woojin, Soyou, Jihyo and other!

Disclaimer : This is My story. Cast cuma pinjem.

Warn : This Is Irene, if you not like it, kalian bisa klik yombol Close Bhay

p.s baca A/N dibawah ya..

Happy Reading

saran - Davichy Cry again.

...

Irene pikir kemarin merupakan hari yang patut ia museum kan, tentang sehun pun menjadi topik utama di dalamnya. Itu benar sulit untuk melenyapkan ingatan kemarin. Dalam benaknya ia benar menginginkan cahaya menjadi penguasa tentang bibir yang berucap rindu...

Kaki nya selalu menuntun menjauh dari pandangan Sehun mungkin ufuk di luka menjadi alasan .

"Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu hah! " Irene merenggut dengan bibir sedikit ia maju kan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau gila? " Tiba tiba Kai berseru ia datang seperti kentut.

"Bicara sendiri?" ia mengambil air yang ada di meja Irene.

"Ya tuhan meski Krystal menolak ku itu tidak mebuat ku sebodoh itu!" Kai berucap lagi dan lagi seolah esok adalah hari akhir.

Irene? Ia sudah benar bosan jika dalam komik pun mungkin perempatan siku menghiasi. Ia bahkan sudah mual ketika Kai menyuarakan omongan yang tidak ada faedahnya. Lebih baik tidur saja.

"Yak daripada tidur aku punya cara biar kakak move on?! " Kai seolah memiliki lampu pada otaknya

"Apa?" Ini tak biasanya anak itu menimpali ucapan Kai, namun ya ia pun tak memiliki alasan lain. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Irene. Mengucapkan beberapa kata yang diuntai menjadi kalimat.

Seringai muncul saat Kai menjauhkan diri dari kakaknya, sedang Irene beringsut mundur jijik mungkin.

"Kau ini... " Irene mempersiapkan cakaran pada Kai. Tentu saja anak itu lari terbirit birit tanpa ia ketahui Irene memerah pada pipinya.

"Yak dasar keparat, bodoh, ya tuhan maaf aku memirkan bahwa -"

Irene beringsut menutup wajah dengan bantalan kasur dan -

"Aku akan melakukanya! "

Ia berseru dalam persetujuan yang dilontarkan Kai menit lalu.

Bodoh.

 _05.00 at Sehun house_

Dering jam wekker menjadi alasan Sehun terbangun. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju toilet.

Kembali ia menghadap kaca memakai seragam. Rambut ia rapihkan dan ketika jam menunjukan puku 07.30 ia putuskan untuk mengendari motornya bersama Daniel - tetangganya.

Ya sudah begitu saja ...

Irene's

Ini selau seperti ini, setiap pagi keributan kerap kali menjadi hal biasa,Soyoupun sudah terbiasa memiliki anak gadis itu hal yang menegangkan, Soyou pikir jika ia salah saja itu seperti meninjak ranjau, duarr. Begitu pula dengan sang papa, ia lebih sering santai, bersama kopi juga koran menemani.

Kai? Anak itu masih setia pada bantal Tayo kecintaannya. Omong omong, bantal itu sudah 3 thn tidak di cuci. Ok tidak penting.

Kelanjutanya biar mereka saja yang tahu.

"Kau tau gadis yang kemarin Sehun peluk? " Seseorang berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku tau gadis murahan itu bukan, omong omong dia sangat tidak malu, menggoda Sehun " timpal hadis lain.

Irene memelankan langkahnya, mendengar percakapan orang tersebut membuat semua aspek tubuhnya memanas, ia mengepal sedang hatinya sakit.

Dasar bodoh padahal si keparat itu yang memelukku.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, duduk dan diam.

Istirahat

"Irene!" Gayoung menghampiri Irene yang tengah duduk , ia menatap Irene dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau ini! Apa kau tidak tau? Kau begiyu terlihat seperti murahan akhir akhir ini! " gadis itu berteriak kalap di depannya.

"Benar kau ini dasar, jangan kira kau masuk karena pintar kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau! " gadis lain berseru dalam persetujuan. Masalah klasik yang kerap kali terjadi.

Semuanya saling bersahutan, berseru dalam persetujuan. Mengatakan seolah Sehun tertimpa masalah karenanya.

Irene ingin marah, bahkan Woojin pun tak ingin melihat padanya. Ia hanya bisa melihat dari ekor matanya.

Hatinya sakit, kau boleh ungkapkan sangat klasik mendengarnya tapi itu bukan menjadi alasan utama srmua terjadi.

Irene keluar dan melangkahkan kainya mendekati ruang tangga darurat. Ia mendudukan dirinya disana . Ia sudah lelah, hatinya sudah hancur, ia pikir segalanya akan berjalan baik, namun taunya semua tak akan selalu serti itu ,pun dengan kisahnya tak akan selalu sama.

Ia berucap bodoh dalam gumamnya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya tak akan berpihak padanya.

"Aku tau, aku tak bisa, menggapaimu hanya ilusi semata, cintamu telah lenyap. Semuanya tak berbekas, hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya. " anak sungai menjadi jadi di pipinya.

Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan batapa buruknya ia. Ia pikir itu cukup, semuanya sudah cukup. Ia tak bisa lagi menjalankan hidup seperti ini, ini hidupnya ia berhak didalamnya ia berkuasa di dalamnya. Kenapa ia tak bisa sedang orang lain mampu tuk menjalaninya?.

"Aku akan melaksanakanya! " Ia menyangga tubuhnya dan menghapus semua air matanya.

" Lihat saja! "

" SEMUANYA! " Byul berteriak kalap, ia meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Sedang yanglain terlihat menggerutu, tapi tak menutupi rasa penasaran.

"Kau tau Irene?" ia menjeda ucapannya.

Semua diliputi penasaran tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Dia berpacaran dengan Changmin! " .

T B C

Hai! Tugas menumpuk !

Aku sedih banget! Iya aku tau cerita ini emang absrudnya kelewatan, aku sedih impian aku gak kecapai dan berakhir butuk sama moodnya, aku sempet mau nangis ,bahkan aku udah ngais /lebay/ aku gagal masuk sekolah impian gegara zonasi. :( .

Aku sempet drop lamaaaaaa banget 2 bulanana deh tapi adalah gitu temen sekelas eh astagfirullah hehe , He is always make me fight.

Aku pikir dia yang bikin aku semangat lagi ceilah.

Ya uda sih gitu doang see you next chapter..


	8. Chapter 8 - My Next Mistake

**_Mine_**

Cast : Bae Joohyun and Oh Sehun

Support cast : Jihyo, Changmin and other

Disclaimer : This story is mine! Kalo misal kalian nemu sama ya kebetulan atau mungkin kalo sama kalian bisa laporin ke aku ojey!

Rate : T -erus M / ga /

Genre : Romance, Drama, dikit ada humor receh, hurt, angst (gaboong)

Warn : Ini Hunrene bukan Hunyon apalagi Hunchang wkwk , kalo gak suka tinggal close bro and sis!

Biasain review ih sayang! / gak ngemis yo/

sama baca A /N

Recomend song : You are My... - Celine

Ost my id is Gangnam Beauty (pas banget menurut aku lho)

Happy Reading

" _Aku benci, sedikitpun semuanya berbalik padaku. Tidak, aku tidak membenci mu Sehun, aku membenci diriku sendiri. Tentang kesempatan untuk ada pada sisi mu. Semuanya seolah berkata akhir. Tentang gembok cinta pun menjadi hilang. Disini aku terus mempertahankan cintaku, dalam hatiku aku ingin ungkapkan, ketika ruang dan waktu memberi harapan tuk menjadi satu, aku ingin bermimpi tentang benci ku menjadi satu hal yang raib. Dan aku harap sampai kapapun aku tak ingin terbangun. Kau boleh juga menyuarakan persetujuan betapa klasiknya aku, kolotnya aku. Orang bilang masa muda memiliki arti tak selamanya, resah ku menguatkan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah mematahkanya, kenyattan bahwa abadi menjadi kepemilikannya. Aku benci diriku sendiri, sampai aku tak nisa bernafas lagi. Aku lelah, berdiri dalam ketiadaan harapan. Menangis? Air mata pun sudah tak membantu lagi, kecuali jika aku menginginkannya! Ya aku harus melakukannya. "_

Bibirnya berulangkali menggumamkan kesah, sorot matanya terlihat kesal. Sudah saatnya , seseorang menghampiri.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menagis Joohyun! " seseorang memberi petuah dalam ucapnya.

"Bodoh! Brengsek! " Sedang Irene berseru.

"Seorang gadis tak perlu mengumpat! " Lalu di ikuti petuah pula pada akhirnya.

"Padahal dia yang memulainya, padahal dia yang melakukannya, dasar para gadis bodoh! " Ia kembali berseru, tak lupa menambahkan umpatan pula.

" Oppa! Kau tau aku hampir bunuh diri?" Ia mengadu ternyata.

"Joohyun ku bilang untuk berhenti, beberapa waktu lalu kau mengatakan kebahagiaan -" ia memotong ucapannya .

" Dan sekarang kau berlari dengan kisah kesedihan, tidakkah itu terdengar menyebalkan, sedang aku harus mendengar umpatan sedari tadi? "

"Changmin! Aku benci padamu hiks " Irene menangis semakin keras, pipi dan hidung nya memerah, sedang Changmin memberi pelukan serta terkekeh, ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau Joohyun? " Changmin menjeda ucapannya .

"Hatiku, maksudku tentang aku? , tentang Seohyun? " ia melanjutkan

"Mengapa?" mulutnya sudah gatal bertanya.

"Seohyun sudah menjadi alasan aku mencintaimu! Aku tau ini tak akan membuahkan hasil, mengenai aku mencintai mu pun tak akan mengubah pikiranmu, alih alih membuatmu merasa tak nyaman tapi a-"

"Ayo kita memulainya! " Irene memotong ucapan Changmin.

Changmin mematung pada pendirian. Mematut parasnya pada bening mata Irene, mencari jawaban tentang perasaan yang diungkapkanya lalu.

Ia melihatnya! . Gotcha! Ia menemukanya! itu bukan cinta, Seperti kekuatan untuk berubah.

"Joohyun aku melihatnya " ia berucap dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Aku berharap semuanya menjadi kenyataan! Aku tak ingin membuang sesuatu yang berharga, untuk apa aku menunggu sedang ia sama sekali tak peduli " Air mata meluncur menyatakan bahwa ia benar benar bersungguh dalam keputusannya.

"Joohyun! Ayo kita harus perlihatkan tentang permata yang ada pada dirimu pada dia! "

" Joohyun, jika nanti semua berucap tak seperti impianmu, maka cukup menutupnya, membiarkanya dan tak perlu memberi respon, kau hanya perlu berjalan tegak! " Changmin mewanti wanti Irene, jika tidak semuanya akan hancur.

"Iya, kau sudah mengutarakan nya berulang kali Sayang! " Irene menari kedua sudut bibirnya, dan dihadiahi pelukan hangat Changmin.

"Jika Sehun datang, jangan melihat matanya, cukup diam saja " Changmin melanjutkan.

"Aku tau , mungkinkah semua berjalan baik? " ia bertanya sedang tangan semakin erat memeluk Changmin.

"Jika kau bersungguh semuanya akan baik"

"Byul? Kau kerasukan? Apa memang buktinya? " Soobin bertanya kalap, bagaimana mungkin? Gadis itu menjadi milik Changmin.

"Lihatlah sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, dan kabar buruknya ,Mereka bergandengan bodoh!" Byul berteriak dalam pengucapannya, sedang yang lain sudah menutup mulut mereka tak percaya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Irene dan Changmin datang dengan berpegangan pula.

Sehun berdiri mematung pada tempatnya , hatinya mencelos, kepalan tangan menjadi tumpuan kemarahannya.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa, ia ingin memberi pukulan tentu saja. Ia cukup sadar bahwa Ia dan Irene tak memiliki sedikit pun hubungan, yang tersisa hanyalah luka yang ia torehkan pada gadis itu.

Pada saat yang bersamaan kelopak mereka bertemu. Irene melihatnya tentang cinta pun benar masih apik di sana, dalam sorot mata Sehun.

Sehun berbalik badan mengartikan tatapan Irene adalah sebuah rasa ketidaknyamanan. Irene hendak mengejarnya, namun Changmin menahannya.

"Kau sudah melanggarnya Irene! "

Ia menyesal.

Menyesali saat keindahan di depan mata, namun ia membiarkan nya dibawa angin.

Jihyo. Dia melihatnya ketika kedua pasang mata itu menatap sendu Irene dan ketika ia berbalik ia sadar, cinta Sehun begitu besar, itu bukan sebuah asas terobsesi, seperti dulu.

Dan ketika melihat Irene, Jihyo tau ia benar mengetahuinya, Irene masih memilikinya Sehun. Mereka saling menginginkan hanya saja mereka sendiri yang memulai semua menjadi rumit.

Mereka sebenarnya berkeinginan dan bertujuan sama, seperti yang ada pada kebanyakan setiap orang pun mereka menginginkanya, namun tuhan selalu memiliki kejutan di dalamnya.

"Hah apa aku harus turun tangan?"

" Sehun.." Jihyo mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Kau tau ? Aku memiliki dendam padamu " ia melanjutkan

"Tentang dirimu yang berubah menjadi Physco dulu ?" Ia menutup mata mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Itu sudah lalu " singkat saja.

Jihyo tersenyum sebagai balasan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya,memandang paras tampan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya pula pada Changmin? " Jihyo membuka permasalahan. Sehun menutup matanya.

"untuk apa? Yang ada mungkin aku akan dibawa ke ruang konseling? " ucapnya tak menyadari air mata mulai tumpah.

Jihyo semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, memeluk Sehun, dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

katakanlah Sehun bodoh, pemikirannya tak ayal seperti gadis, entahlah seluruh kesah ia tumpahkan, ia yakin juga ia terkadang merasa tak yakin. Ia menangis, hatinya mungkin sudah tak terbentuk. Sebetulnya ini memang menjadi alasannya

"Jika saja aku tidak perlu melakukan hal kemarin, jika saja saat orang mulai mencemoohnya, jika sa dan jika saja " ia tak mampu melanjutkanya lagi, ia tau semuanya tak akan pernah berubah jika ia hanya menanhis seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku melakukannya lagi, aku menyakitinya lagi! " Sehun berseru dalam kegundahan hatinya.

"sst.. Ada aku disini " Jihyo berusaha memenangkan Sehun. Ia tau betul bagimana Sehun bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa membencinya, Sehun menjadi pelopor penting dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengerti dan ia paham sekali permasalahan yang kini tengah menghampiri irene dan Sehun. Irene mungkin memiliki alasan di dalam nya, yang tentu saja Sehun tidak mengetahuinya.

Kejadian seperti ini memang kerap kali terjadi, dan Jihyo sendiri paham akan bagaimana kisah ini menjadi akhir jika tak ada satu pun yang berusaha.

"Jihyo.. Apa aku terlihat bodoh? " Sehun membuka kembali percakapan. Jihyo masih diam.

"Maksudku.. Tentang aku menangis di depan mu?" Sehun menjelaskan matanya terlihat menegaskan ia sedikit malu, dan Jihyo pun tersenyum

"Well, itu lucu bagiku haha, kau tau seorang arogan, otoriter dan tampan seperti dewa, kini menangis di hadapankua ck ck" Jihyo terkekeh.

"Apakah semuanya akan menjadi baik? " Sehun mengubah topik.

"Aku tak tau kita hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa, kau harus memperjuangkannya! " Jihyo berseru dalam semangat.

"Why not? "

"BAJINGAN! " Changmin datang memukul Sehun.

" Lepaskan Sehun, Changmin!" Jihyo mendorong tubuh Changmin yang tengah membabi buta Sehun

" JOOHYUN DISANA MENANGIS SEDANG BAJINGAN INI MALAH ASIK BERMESRAAN! " Changmin semakin kalap memukuli Sehun.

Hingga

BRUKK

"SEHUN "

TBC

A/N

Mantul gak tuh ? Heu heu EXO mau comeback noh !

Makin bosen? Ya udah lah ya maap deh!

Sebenernya disini aku mau si Sehun disakitin tapi gak tega ah anak ayam teriksa ntaran wkwk.

Aku bingung banget gimana deh ini di promosiinnya yawloh tak tau deh hayati lelah. Aku juga mau cerita temen yang aku ceritain kemaren dia berubah wan kawan :( apes bat dah baru aja kemaren lovey doveyan lah sekarang udah blcak blackan /apasih/

Pernah gak sih kalian gitu ngerasa deket eh taunya besok kea gak kenal yhaa suckid gaes :( but i'll semangat dong hehe

Lah curhat :(

Menurut kalian lanjut gak nih? :(

Aku ada puisi nih!

 _Bagian dari titik hujan_

 _Melupakan satu_ _kelopak_

 _Menjadikan alasan sebagai_ _tujua_ n

 _Menutup diri kala mengungkapkan_

 _Betapa_ _cinta menjadi gagasan utama_

 _Rindu utuh_ _menjadi hal yang benci_

 _Pun mawar tau_ _betul_

 _Sungguh benar segalanya candu_

 _Saat_ _mampu menjadi lain arti_

 _Saat menahan utuh itu padamu_

 _Dahulu semua menjadi lumrah tuk dirasa_

 _Bagai menunggu hujan pada kemarau_

 _Hanya saja menanti menjadi sia sia_

 _Namun 'cinta ' yang ku punya_

Mantap!


End file.
